And One
by Hye-ra Kim 35
Summary: Seseorang harus menyadarkanku mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya./Aku bingung, juga ingin meledak./ EXO drabble/ RnR please...


And One

* * *

Seorang harus menyadarkanku mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya. Aku terus merasa bingung, bahkan selama rotasi bumi telah mengubah matahari dengan bulan, lalu menggesernya dengan matahari lagi.

Aku bingung, juga ingin meledak.

Rasanya seperti pengeboman di Irak oleh bangsa Amerika delapan tahun silam. Begitu pula diriku, juga hatiku. Aku tak pernah mengira aku dan Si Pangeran Troll akan bertemu di kelas. Sebagai teman, bukan mantan kekasih yang pernah mempermainkan hatiku; yang mudah berpaling pada yang lain.

Biar kudeskripsikan siapa Pangeran Troll itu.

Pangeran Troll—pangeran di hatiku. Namanya Kim Jong Dae. Remaja dengan rambut awut-awutan seperti Troll—dia juga membuat diriku serta hatiku ikut awut-awutan. Dia mantan kekasihku saat di sekolah menengah pertama. Dia orangnya mudah terpancing sesuatu; bahkan dengan wanita lain.

Aku tahu sebenarnya dia mencintaiku. Tapi sekalipun dia tak pernah mengatakannya di depan mataku. Dia selalu mengatakannya di depan Kyungsoo Si-Murid-Teladan-Bermata-Belo—yang sekarang menjadi sahabatku—itu.

Dia hanya mengajakku jadian, tanpa mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, menyayangiku, ataupun mencintaiku. Bahkan dia menyatakan cinta biasa saja; tidak ada pemandangan romantis, tidak ada bunga mawar di awal permintaan, dan tak ada bunga Mistletoe di akhir permintaan. Hanya rambut Troll-nya yang ia suguhkan.

Dia sangat berbeda dengan Kris si pemain basket yang tinggi itu, Chanyeol si model tampan, Sehun si remaja imut, Luhan si _ulzzang_, Kyungsoo si pintar, Kai si penari bertubuh seksi itu, bahkan Suho yang pendek—tapi dia berwajah _angelic_; cukup menarik perhatian—sekalipun tidak!

Hanya rambut Troll-nya.

Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku memilihnya. Aku yang merasa sebagai anak yang telat pubertas hanya pasrah dengan hatiku saat itu.

Hatiku yang seperti _cupcake _saat itu, rasanya seperti menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Jong Dae perlahan-lahan. Menyerahkan hatiku secuil demi secuil.

Tapi dia menolak secuil hatiku yang terakhir.

Seharusnya dari awal aku menyerahkan hatiku pada orang-orang seperti Kris dan lain-lain. Bukan Kim Jong Dae yang mudah berpaling.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Yang mudah terluka, mudah menangis, mudah bosan?" tanyaku di sela-sela kerja laporan keuangan kelas yang kuurus bersama Jong Dae.

"Aku masih seperti itu, aku masih sama," lanjutku. Dia tetap tak bergeming. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau—maksudku, ketika kau melihatku seperti ini?"

Aku heran dengan mulut dan kemampuan bicaranya. Mana jawabannya yang selalu melenceng? Mana nada idiotnya? Mana? Katakan dimana! Tuhan... bahkan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku.

"Meskipun kau mudah berpaling, dan mudahnya jauh berpisah, aku tahu aku tidak mudah melupakanmu. Jika kau melihatku, masih sama, masih seperti ini, kau bisa menyebutku orang bodoh."

"Bodoh." jawabnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan menulis lagi.

"Aku ingin, ingin kau—dan satu hal lagi," aku menarik napas, "aku masih terluka dan sakit hati—walau sesekali. Bahkan jika itu telah rusak dan rusak! Bahkan jika air mataku tak mengering. Seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ke awal..."

Kulihat dia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya untuk lima detik, lalu menulis lagi dengan kepala sedikit menggeleng.

"Ada saat-saat ketika aku benci—saat pertama kali kita saling berhadapan. Meskipun... meskipun aku terkadang seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau aku tidak membiarkan diriku berlama-lama denganmu."

Ada baiknya kalau aku memulai ceritaku dari sini.

"Jika... jika kau pernah—setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu. Jika terkadang kau mengalami hari-hari dimana hatimu sakit karenaku—jika, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu. Aku minta maaf,"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku? Kau berniat menyindirku?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, menggeleng.

"Dan satu hal lagi—ingat ini. Bahkan jika itu benar-benar kau, kau harus hidup dengan benar, Kim Jong Dae,"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah di depan matanya. Aku salah...

Air mataku telah jatuh di depan matanya, langsung. Sulit mengatakan ini padanya, tapi ini keputusanku. Dia peduli atau tidak, mampu hidup tanpa omelanku lagi ata tidak, apapun.. Karena ini keputusanku.

"Jika—jika kau pernah—setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu. Jika terkadang kau mengalami hari-hari dimana hatimu sakit karenaku—jika, jika... setidaknya sekali dalam hidupmu... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau harus hidup dengan benar, Jong Dae _sayang_. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengomelimu setiap hari lagi. Kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku, Jong Dae... kau harus hidup dengan benar. Jangan seperti diriku yang selalu bergantung padamu, yang pada _ending_nya hidupku tak memerlukanmu lagi—tapi aku benar-benar buruk sekarang... Aku tidak bisa bernapas ketika menahan diriku untuk jangan mendekatimu lagi; walau itu lebih menyakitkan untukku. Masa hidupku tak tergantung pada dirimu, dan itu membuatku selalu memilin do'a agar masa hidupku cepat habis dan tidak ada rasa sakit ketika aku harus berpisah denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jong Dae. Dan aku minta maaf."

"Kau kenapa?! Katakan padaku kau kenapa?!"

"Aku _sakit_. Umurku tinggal beberapa menit lagi, satu jam jika aku beruntung."

Dan itulah yang membuatku seakan-akan ingin meledak. Karena aku... akan meninggalkannya.

END~

* * *

**A/n** : Huiih~! Satu jam nggak ada nih bikin beginian. Request-an dari sahabatku yang tersayang—Anisa Nuraida—yang neg-bias-in Taeyeon SNSD. Pertamanya aku nggak mau bikin ff dulu, tapi pas aku buka catatan, tiba-tiba ada tulisan: _'NB: sekalian cari lagunya Taeyeon yang And One. Dengarkan! Dalami; dibikin FF. TTD, Nisa'_

Kesannya maksa nih emak...

Buat yang udah nyempetin baca, makasee~


End file.
